universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxian
Galaxian (ギャラクシアン Gyarakushian, Galaxybot in Japan), are the most common enemy of the Galaxy Army in Smash Bros Super Lawl's The Galaxy Wars mode and they are replacemanets of Primids. First appearing at Midair Stadium, they appear as common enemies and are the most frequently encountered enemies in the Galaxy Wars. The Galaxians attack with a multitude of attacks, involving their fists, feet, and body. The Galaxians also appear in many different variations. Unlike Primids, these Galaxians dosen't have different faces. Each type of Galaxian has its own trophy, which can be collected with a trophy stand. They made a return in Smash Bros. Super Lawl 2, as once again common enemies, but this time they appear in less levels. It and its variations also gets redesign and added new ones. Moveset *Rapid punch - Similar to Kirby's Vulcan Jab, this move hits multiple times and can trap Smashers. Always fires 11 punches even if no target is in range, so a player can attack from behind once it's started. While it deals barely any knockback, it can rack up damage very quickly, especially on higher difficulties. *Triple combo - Similar to Mario's jab combo, a Galaxian will punch, kick, and then follow up with a push, with each hit coming out rather slowly. The first two hits deal no knockback, while the third hit deals moderately strong knockback, enough to KO at very high percentages. *Faceplant - Similar to Dedede's dash attack, the Galaxian trips and slides forwards, with average damage and knockback. *Smash punch - Effectively, a Galaxian's smash attack. This move involves the Galaxian winding up and launching a powerful punch with strong knockback, the strongest of the Galaxian's attacks. However, the wind up sequence is long, resulting in very slow start-up lag. This, combined with its short reach, makes it relatively easy to avoid. Despite its looks, it does not do fire damage. *Spear jump - While Galaxian can jump onto platforms, they can also crouch down for a second and launch themselves upwards while spinning, damaging characters with light knockback that are in the way. The Galaxians jump at a slight angle when using this attack instead of straight up, in the player's general direction. *Foot plant - One of a Galaxian's three aerial attacks, involving a stomp similar to other characters' down airs. It cannot meteor smash but instead deals respectable sideways knockback. *Front kick - The second aerial attack, a forwards kick that deals set knockback. *Somersault - The third aerial attack, a flipkick that deals decent knockback. *Acrobatic stomp - If a player is knocked down in the floor, the Galaxian will jump and attempt to stomp them, causing decent damage and knockback. The Primid then flips backwards and makes a pose as if accepting the cheers of an audience, even if the attack missed. Variations *'Bulky Galaxian': A bulkier Galaxian that functions similar to its normal counter-parts. A Bulky Galaxian can take more damage than a regular Galaxian and can also deal more damage with its punches, however it is slower and a much bigger target than a normal Galaxian. (SL and SL 2) *'Buster Galaxian': A Galaxian that is equipped with a buster from the left. It can be found on higher areas or longer distance and fires shots from its buster. Can pose a threat to players when their fighting melee-attacking enemies as well. (SL and SL 2) *'Shield Galaxian': A Galaxian that is equipped with a shield. These type of Galaxian can do a stronger version of Faceplant, but uses its shield to dash forwards instead of tripping and sliding. (SL and SL 2) *'Sword Galaxian': A Galaxian that is equipped with a sword similar to the Beam Sword. It attacks by using its sword rather than landing punches. (SL and SL 2) *'Met Galaxian': A variant of both a Galaxian and a Mettaur. (SL and SL 2) *'Commander Galaxian': A variant of Met Galaxian modeled after Mettaur D2. It has a variation called Commander G. Galaxian, which is slightly more prone on defending or shooting. (SL 2 only) *'Thunder Galaxian': A Galaxian that its attacks are all electric-based. (SL and SL 2) *'Chill Galaxian': A Galaxian that its attacks are all ice-based. (SL only) *'Ice Galaxian': A new Galaxian that replaces Chill Galaxian. (SL 2 only) *'Bulky Chill Galaxian': A ice variant of Bulky Galaxian modeled after Chill Galaxian and Frost Man (SL 2 only) *'Magma Galaxian': A Galaxian that its attacks are all fire-based. (SL and SL 2) *'Wood Galaxian': A Galaxian that its attacks are all grass-based. (SL only) *'Leaf Galaxian': A new Galaxian that replaces Wood Galaxian (SL 2 only) *'Aqua Galaxian': A Galaxian that its attacks are all water-based. (SL and SL 2) *'Dark Galaxian': A Galaxian that its attacks are all darkness-based (SL only) *'Chi Galaxian': A Galaxian that its attacks are all aura-based. (SL only) *'Chi Galaxian Mk. II': A more powerful version of the original (SL 2 only) *'Spring Galaxian': A Galaxian with a spring as its legs. (SL 2 only) *'Web Galaxian': A Galaxian modeled after Web Spider and its attacks are electric-based. It also has a female variations modeled after Rachnera and her attacks are poison-based. (SL 2 only) *'Slime Galaxian': A melting Galaxian that its attacks are poison-based (SL 2 only) *'Junk Galaxian': A old damaged model of the original Galaxian and its attacks are junk-based. They appeared in The Junkyard (Present and Future only) and in the last stages of The Tower of Babel. (SL 2 only) *'Corrupted Galaxian': A Galaxian corrupted by cyberdata. They only appeared in the Cyberspace stages (Past, Present, and Future). (SL 2 only) *'Metal Galaxian': A type of Galaxian whose whole body is encased in metal. It can sustain more damage than a normal Galaxian. It also does not flinch and can reflect some projectiles. (SL and SL2) *'General Galaxian': The Leader of the Galaxians, under El Emissario's Commands and appears as a Sub-Boss. (SL only) *'Godfather Galaxian': A Galaxian modeled after Vito Corleone. They can summon his Mafia Galaxians to fire at the player. It appears as a sub-boss in Past Italy stage. (SL 2 only) *'Elite Galaxian': A stronger and faster version of the regular Galaxian and their variations. Can be found only in The Emissary Galaxy levels. (SL and SL 2) *'Demon Galaxian': A demon-type Galaxian in under of Iris' Commands that only appears in Sepperin Castle, Iris Palace and the real final world. (SL only) *'Shadow Galaxian': A shadowly version of a Galaxian that only appears in the real final world. In SL2, they appeared in a few stages as a rare enemy. (SL and SL 2) *'Scuba Galaxian': A Swimming Galaxian that appears in Smash Bros. stevediaz4567 edition and returns in Super Lawl 2, which they can be found in underwater stages. *'Crawling Galaxian': A Galaxian without its legs, it only appears in Smash Bros. Lawl stevediaz4567 edition. HP and damage taken Trophy Description Super Lawl The common soldier of the Galaxy Army. This Galaxian has no weapons--it will challenge you man-to-man. There are 16 different Galaxian types with some modifications. Gallery Super Lawl Galaxian.png Sword Galaxian.png Shield Galaxian.png Buster Galaxian.png Bulky Galaxian.png Thunder Galaxian.png Chill Galaxian.png Magma Galaxian.png Wood Galaxian.png Chi Galaxian.png Aqua Galaxian.png Met Galaxian.png Dark Galaxian.png Demon Galaxian.png Metal Galaxian.png Elite Galaxian.png General Galaxian.png Shadow Galaxian.png stevediaz4567 version Scuba_Galaxian.png Crawling_Galaxian.png Super Lawl 2 Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Sword_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Shield_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Buster_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Bulky_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Thunder Galaxian Super Lawl 2.png Ice_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Magma_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Leaf_Galaxian.png Chi Galaxian Mk II.png Aqua_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Met_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Commander_Galaxian.png Commander_G._Galaxian.png Bulky_Chill_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Junk_Galaxian.png Spring_Galaxian.png Scuba_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Web_Galaxian_Male.png Web_Galaxian_Female.png Slime_Galaxian.png Corrupted_Galaxian.png Godfather_Galaxian.png Mafia_Galaxian.png Metal_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Elite_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Shadow_Galaxian_Super_Lawl_2.png Trivia Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Smash Bros. Lawl stevediaz4567 edition Category:The Galaxy Wars Category:The Galaxy Army Category:Time Travel Rescue Category:Time Eliminators Category:Common Enemies Category:Enemies